When I Met You
by sleepwellmylove23
Summary: "You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day." They never thought they'd meet each other, let alone four times in one day, and yet they did. Both thinks it's fate's doing and so their adventure begins, with time against them.


**A/N:**** Hi! My name is Brandon and thank for choosing to read my story. I 'am already grateful for you taking a chance at reading my work. I hope I don't make you regret reading my story. I'm a new writer and also new to this website so...I'm kind of like an underdog right now...but still, I'm going to work hard for my work to be recognize. **

**Again, thank you for the support and I hope you fall in love once more with Klaine after reading this fanfic. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The One Where They Meet the First Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring! RING! <em>

"Ugh…"

Kurt Hummel wakes up from his peaceful slumber at the sound of the 'rings' throughout his bedroom, coming from his bastard of an alarm clock sitting at his dresser. With sleep clouding his eyes, he sits up from his bed and turns his sleepy head to the unforgiving bastard making the ruthless noise. He grabs the clock and turns it off; silence finally replaces the noise in the room.

He sighs in relief. "Unforgiving son of a bitch…" He mutters under his sleepy breath as he scratches the sleep out of his eyes. He puts the clock back where it was before and begins to start his stretching routine. He gently stretches his hands upward, and then turns his body side to side, and finally bending his neck from side to side until he hears a click. He learned once in college that one needs to stretch a little before one gets up from bed so that the circulation of the blood would flow smoothly and it has become a mannerism to him to stretch before getting up.

He sighs again, exhaustion clearly evident. He barely slept last night due to his nightmares yet again. And he needed sleep. Desperately. After 48 hours in the hospital, running around listening to doctors' orders and patients' complaints with no sleep, that's supposed to make everybody comatose for days in his bed.

But he wasn't everybody.

And instead of being comatose in bed, he spent another night hugging his bed sheets for dear life due to his vivid nightmare.

A nightmare that keeps haunting him even after seven years and won't leave him alone.

He gets up from his bed and shakes the negative thoughts about the nightmare out of his system. He slowly walks up to his closet while on his mind, he thinks of the dogs and the children; the two things he looks forward to in his life at the moment.

Correction. The ONLY things he looks forward to in his life.

* * *

><p>He is out of his apartment after ten minutes, as it always is every day. He walks toward the apartment next door to his and knocks on the door three times. He waits for a few seconds until a lady in his eighties opens the door with a wide smile and greets "Well hello, Kurt! How are you?"<p>

"Same as always, Mrs. Goldstein." Kurt answers with a smile. "Still tired from working 48 hours in the hospital."

"You work too much, dear." Mrs. Goldstein says, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should take a break."

Kurt shakes his head. "As much as I want to, Mrs. Goldstein, the children need me and I…I need them too." He gives her a sad smile, the same smile he wore every day in the halls of McKinley High, his old high school.

Mrs. Goldstein simply nods, knowing there is something more that her neighbor wasn't saying but she doesn't want to push. So, she simply changes the subject. "Butch has been waiting for you, he's already frisky."

Kurt laughs. "Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting, now should I?" Mrs. Goldstein laughs with him as she turns around and calls her dog.

For the past three years he's been living in apartment 3B, he's been volunteering himself to walk the dogs of his five neighbors. Coincidentally, all his neighbors are in their middle ages and have dogs. Because he knows that dogs need to be walked every day and that his neighbors don't have the energy they used to have and might even hurt themselves because of walking their pets. So, he decided to volunteer his time to walk their pets. It is not such a bother to Kurt since he jogs every day to keep himself healthy. Jogging with animals is not necessarily a hazard to him.

His neighbors were all touched by what he does and because of his kindest, they make him feel like family.

Kurt doesn't have any family in California. Only his high school best friend, Mercedes Jones, and her boyfriend, Sam Evans, are the people he considers family here that he knew from Ohio, his hometown. It was tough not having his father Burt, his step-mother Carole, and his step-brother Finn around but he knew he should learn to live life on his own, to stand tall with his own two feet. Also, the scholarship in California was far too great, a chance of a life time, for him to ignore or not take a chance to. He still talks to them every week but it's not the same comparing to seeing them and talking to them personally. He misses them constantly. And, if they were here with him in California, he wouldn't have so many vivid nightmares all the time because they would be there comforting him.

A frisky bull dog comes running to the door and immediately jumps into the arms of Kurt the moment he sees his favorite dog walker.

"Awww…someone missed you."

"But we just saw each other yesterday!" He remarks with a happy voice as he tries to avoid the dog from slobbering his face with his saliva but sadly, fails to do so.

"Butch!" He says in a fake annoyed tone to the dog.

"Well dear, look at the bright side. At least you don't need to get a facial now. My dog already gave you one, free of charge. Am I right?" The old lady jokes causing the two laugh out loud in the hall way.

* * *

><p>With the sound of the "ding", the elevator doors open. A man in a tailored suit and tie comes out, carrying a briefcase and an annoyed expression. He walks toward the door in front of him and doesn't bother to knock since he knows the door is open due to the forgetfulness of the man living in the penthouse. He closes the door with a loud thud and calls out with a loud voice. "BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON!"<p>

No answer.

"BLAINE!"

No answer.

"ANSWER ME, YOU FORGETFUL CURLY-HAIRED FOOL!"

"Wes!" Blaine finally answers, sticking his curly-head from the terrace. "It's 6:30 in the morning and already you're yelling. You're going to develop a heart problem if you keep that up." He informs him as he walks out of the terrace and towards his yelling manager. "Also, how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me a 'forgetful curly-haired fool'?"

Wes scoffs. "Until you stop being one."

"When was I a forgetful curly-haired fool?" He stops in front of him.

"Since you didn't show up for your interview last night!"

Blaine is silent for a few seconds till he says in a child-like innocent voice. "Oops…"

Wes facepalms then starts to massage his forehead. "I always get a headache whenever you say that word. Every fucking time."

"I didn't mean to-"

"You always don't mean to. When did you actually mean to piss me of?"

Blaine pretends to look like he was thinking then comes to answer. "Well, back in junior year-"

"That was a rhetorical question, Blaine."

"And that was a rhetorical answer, Wes."

Wes sighs at his client and best friend and turns his head to the kitchen. "Do you have scotch here?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need a drink." is all Wes says as he walks toward the kitchen, Blaine, right behind him.

"Look, Wes, I'm sorry that I forgot the interview last night." He explains while Wes opens the refrigerator, takes a bottle of scotch, and pours himself a drink. "I was busy coming up with a song to sing for the concert and I didn't want to lose the ideas in my head so I started playing the piano and writing the lyrics and I just…forgot okay…I'm really sorry. Maybe I can ask the interviewer myself to-"

He stops talking once he sees Wes' hand raised up. He waits while Wes drinks the scotch fast and places the glass onto the table with a loud thud. He looks at Blaine judgingly before he sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Blaine." He apologizes. "I shouldn't have freaked out that much. I didn't know the reason why you didn't make it. I thought you just forgot it since you know; you are such a forgetful person ever since we were in high school and I assumed…Well, I guess I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven if you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive."

The two men smiles at each other, knowing this is exactly how they apologized when they were in their high school years. After seven years, they still haven't changed.

Blaine and Wes have been friends since their freshmen year, wherein Wes was assigned to tour the new student, Blaine, throughout the Dalton Academy Campus. At first there was awkward atmosphere in the air while they toured the school until Blaine suddenly blurts out 'I'm gay by the way'. Instead of having a reaction to the sudden coming out of the boy, Wes simply asks him 'do you like Redvines?' There was connection between the two immediately and the two have been stuck like glue along with their other best friend, David.

The three shares a love for singing and music. Those are the main reasons why the three were a part of the glee club in Dalton Academy, the Warblers. Blaine was lead soloist while Wes and David were the president and secretary of the group. They won many trophies during their stay in the club; their proudest trophies were the Regionals and Nationals trophy they won in junior year. For the first time in twelve years, the Warblers were a part of the top five in Nationals. That was when the three realized that performing was what they wanted to do in their lives.

And that is exactly what happened.

It was in their senior year when Wes books Blaine without his consent as the main performance to his sister's wedding. It was short notice but Wes didn't have a choice since the band he booked caught a nasty case of the Measles. Of course, Blaine didn't agree at first since it was going to be only him who is singing but with a little persuasion from the Asian, Blaine didn't have a choice.

That's where Blaine got discovered as a talented singer.

A man came up to Blaine and asked him to come by their studios after the wedding. Also, that he should bring his manager and a dance instructor. Blaine, not wasting the opportunity, asks Wes to be his manager. Wes agrees.

Blaine asks David to be his dance instructor since he lacks stability when it comes to his dance moves. David immediately agrees, knowing that Blaine is a hopeless case when it comes to dancing.

And the rest was history.

The three were stuck with each other for life.

"Now that we got pass that incident." Wes says. "Let me hear the song you've come up with."

"Alright," Blaine walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where in the center of it stands a grand piano. He sits on the stool and places his calloused fingers tips onto the keys. Wes stands directly next to Blaine.

He breathes in deeply before he starts playing the intro he made last night, the sound of music radiating from the piano makes Wes smile because the intro is amazing, what more the lyrics. He immediately imagines the song as a hit. Then again, when Blaine writes a song, it's always a hit. He has written ten hits for the past seven years, his major hits are "Not Alone" and "Dress and Tie".

Blaine closes his eyes as he sings the lyrics, singing them with emotion, imagining something…someone in his head…someone he's been seeing a lot lately in his dreams...the man with the glasz eyes, based from his search in the internet.

"_There I was, an empty piece of a shell, just minding my own world." _

"_Without even knowing, what love and life were all about?" _

Blaine stops singing and simply plays the keys over and over again. Wes raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't say a word until Blaine plays the last note and stops, silence replacing the beautiful melody in the room.

Blaine turns in his seat to look at his manager, noting the raised eyebrow on his face. "Well? That's all I have so far but I can finish it this week, I know it. What do you think?"

Wes doesn't answer immediately. Instead he lets the question be in the air.

Blaine sighs, knowing what's on his friend's mind. "If you think the song is dumb, you just need to say it. I can take it. I 'am a big man, Wesley." He says, feeling a little hurt. He loves how the keys and lyrics turned out. He thought it was a good song, even if it's barely done. But maybe he was wrong...

"I think the song's amazing." Wes finally says, causing the man to look at his friend skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially the intro. I can already tell the song's going to be a major hit and it's not even finished."

"You're just pulling my leg, Wesley."

"I'm not pulling anyone's leg. I really think it's great."

"Then why do you look like that?"

Wes sighs and looks at Blaine seriously. "I'm curious about the lyrics. Based from the first two lines alone, I can tell it's already a love song, a love song that's basically, for me, is about confessing your love to someone and how you can't live without that someone. My question is: who are you confessing to?"

Blaine looks at his friend in surprise. _Did I really look like I was thinking of him?_

Wes tries to hide a smile from his friend mannerism thinking out loud. "Yes, yes you did. Also, stop thinking out loud and simply talk to me." Wes answers. Blaine blushes at the same time scolds himself.

"So, mind telling me who's him?" Wes asks Blaine. One thing Blaine loves about Wes was that never once did he saw Wes look uncomfortable when it comes to asking about the guys Blaine likes, listening to the guys Blaine likes, comforting Blaine when the guy he likes doesn't like him back. Of all the people in his life, Wes was the only who really treats Blaine as a normal person, not someone who is attracted to men, but just a normal living and breathing person with an outrageous hairdo.

"There's no one, Wes."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said. Except the fact the man is in my dreams." Blaine explains.

"In your dreams?"

Blaine turns his head to the keys and stats to press random keys. He didn't want to look at Wes at the moment. "For the past few weeks, especially since I've been here in California, I've been having this recurring dream wherein I was on stage during my concert and I was singing to a man." He explains.  
>"There are two problems with my dream. One, the song always changes but they are always love songs. Second, the man in my dreams; he has brown hair and he has different eye colors. Once it was blue, second it was green, and third, it was grey. It keeps changing. I searched it in the net once and came up with the conclusion that he has what is known as glasz eyes, a rare kind of eyes. Those eyes are so hypnotizing in my dreams that I always find myself stopping the whole concert, walking towards the man, and kissing him with all the feelings I have for him. And that's always the end of my dream. Me kissing him. And it feels so real to me."<p>

He finally turns his head back to his friend who is looking at him with a smile. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"I've always thought you're crazy, Blaine. Especially since I asked you 'What are Redvines?' and you answered me with 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'"

The serious look on Blaine's face is immediately replaced by a smile and a laugh emitting from his lips. His manager also smiles.

"Look, Blaine. I'm no dream interpreter or something but it seems to me, you'll be meeting someone very soon that's going to steal heart of yours right out of your chest." With his index finger, he pokes his best friend right at his chest, where his heart is.

Blaine scoffs, standing up from the stool. "I always meet someone who steals my heart except I don't steal theirs." He says sadly.

Wes frowns at the thought of Max, Flint, and Jason. The three men who Blaine fell for the past five years during his tour who didn't fell for him back and only used him for his popularity. They sucked and he made sure Blaine will never see them again, though he did not kill them.

He feels bad for his friend. Ever since his heartbreak with Sebastian, his first boyfriend in junior and senior year, he's always been looking for love at the wrong places and at the wrong times. He keeps hoping that a good man would come someday to steal Blaine's heart and always keep it safe, never doing what Sebastian did. But that man still hasn't come yet.

_Maybe now…he'll meet him. The dreams must be a sign. _

"Blaine," He says in a comforting voice. "I know it's hard for you to believe that there is someone for you but please listen to me when I say there is. I'm sure of it. Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

Again, Blaine scoffs. "Four men don't think they're lucky with me."

"Screw those four men, no pun intended, they are fucking idiots and retards. You are a swell man and don't forget it."

Blaine smiles at his friend. Another thing he loves about Wes. He never fails to uplift his spirits and make him smile. "Thanks, Wes. I appreciate the compliments."

"It is my job." Wes jokes. Blaine narrows his eyes angrily at the man. "I'm kidding, Blaine."

"You better be,"

He left his friend at the living room and walks toward his bedroom. He grabs his blue jacket hanging by the desk chair and slips it on. Grabbing the keys by the dresser, he leaves the bedroom and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Wes asks, confused by his friend's sudden departure.

"Get some fresh air. Maybe think of a lyric or two that could fit the song." Blaine explains, opening the door. "Add a jog or two to keep my strength up."

"Uh huh. I think you'll be thinking about dream boy and preparing yourself for intercourse with him."

"Screw you, Wesley." Blaine says with a grin as he closes the door.

"Don't screw me, screw dream boy!"

* * *

><p>After rounding up the five dogs namely: one Bull dog, one Akita Inu, two Collies, and a Labrador Retriever with an attitude, Kurt brings them to the beach where they always go for their walks. The beach in LA are gorgeous to say at least; always filled with people, naked, topless, or wearing something that is far to revealing that you should have just gone naked. And the sand, God, the sand feels perfect all the time that you don't want to wear flip flops. And the sea itself, the crystal blue sea that reflects breathtaking colors once the sun is out. To say at least, the beach of LA is something Kurt truly loves to go to.<p>

After jogging or getting dragged by five dogs for thirty minutes, Kurt decides that it is time to take a break and chooses the first vacant patch of sand he can find. With five dogs in hand, a two bottles of water in the other, and a newspaper between his armpits, he sits on the patch of sand and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Alright guys, give Uncle Kurt just a few minutes of rest and you can drag him anywhere you like though I would appreciate it if you drag me to the coffee shop since I need my daily dose of those. Okay?" Kurt tells the dogs to which only Butch and Cloe, one of the Collies, seems to have listened to him since the other remaining dogs bark at everything they see.

Kurt opens his bottle of water and drinks from it, pouring a little water to his hot face. He pours water on the two behave dogs causing them to jump and bark at him for the coldness of it. Kurt mouths the word 'sorry' and drinks the remaining water, only to be hit by water coming from the dogs shaking their bodies and their wet fur flinging water everywhere, specifically Kurt.

After wiping himself off, Kurt finally gets to open his newspaper. He scans its contents but is only really interested in the articles that involve fashion, weddings, and movie reviews. Ten minutes of reading, Kurt finds his eyes turn their attention to the horoscopes. Now, Kurt is and will always be a believer of fate and he believes that there are two people meant for each other and only each other in the world. Though, he doesn't dedicate his life looking for that person. He believes there is someone meant for him out of all the crazy he is.

He reads the dogs' horoscope first. Of course after three years of knowing the dogs, he would know their birthdays. When he came across Paris' horoscope, he reads it out loud. "Romance is in the air today. No one can resist your obvious charm."

He folds his newspaper to look at Paris, only to find her making out with Hachi, the Akita Inu. He tugs at her leash to heel the two dogs. "Well, Paris looks like your horoscope is dead accurate." Kurt tells the Labrador, he says with a smile. He swaps the newspaper to separate the two dogs from each other. For Kurt, Hachi and Paris always had this secret love for each other and he is all for it but he can't bring home Paris to her owners pregnant because that would pretty much be a death sentence for Kurt.

"Alright, let's read my horoscope." He tells himself as he refolds the newspaper and searches for Gemini. He reads the words outloud. "Don't leave your house…too late…and stop looking so sad, love will hit you when you least expect it."

Suddenly he hears loud barking and folds the newspaper to find the Bull dog barking rather loudly.

"Butch, what's wrong boy?" He asks the dog, tugging at his leash, but the dog keeps on barking at something.

He surveys the beach, in search of what the dog is barking at. He sees a family squabbling; a couple making-out and on top of each other; kids building a sand castle together; a father carrying his daughter on his shoulders, running towards the sea; a group of friends playing volleyball together; and a man wearing a blue jacket.

But Kurt found himself unable to look around after seeing the man. He found himself looking at him, studying him. He didn't look like the others because unlike the others, Kurt is very sure the man is new to the beach. He has never seen the man before in the three years he has been going there and that what makes him want to look more, because of man's undying curiosity over everything out of the ordinary.

He stares at the curly-haired man wearing the blue jacket. He is jogging by the shore and looking at the sea at the same time. Kurt watches his curly hair bounce up and down as he jogs, as if the man is in slow motion. He watches how his legs alternate from left to right. He watches him look around the beach with unawareness yet he is smiling; he looks at the beautiful scenery with a new and innocent way, like how babies look at their parents.

Kurt finds himself feeling a little flustered over the man so he hides his face.

The man isn't tall; he isn't built like a jock; he has crazy hair; the color consistency of his jacket is hideous; but to Kurt Hummel…

the man is perfect.

How he would love to hold onto a man like that and be loved by a man like that.

Once, he looks up again he realizes something.

The man looking right at him looks very familiar when he sees his eyes.

_He looks like the man in my…in my…in my…oh my God! _

* * *

><p>While jogging around the shore and looking around the people at the beach, Blaine notices a man with a lot of dogs. There are around five dogs of different breeds, from what he notices. He also notices that the man is hiding his face and looks a little hot, probably because of the sun. But that action made Blaine look at the man with more attention.<p>

The man's hair is brown in color that when reflected by the sun rays, looks light brown. The man is wearing shorts, showing his long LONG legs, and a white shirt that hugged in the right places that made Blaine smile, appreciating the view. Still jogging but only slowly now, he continues to look at the man but what he really wanted to do is to see the man's eyes.

Because he has a funny feeling right in his gut that he NEEDS to see the man's eyes.

As if the man himself heard his wish, the man lifts his head up and directly looks at Blaine.

_Oh my God his eyes…_

_His eyes…_

_Are colorful…glasz…_

Blaine abruptly stops jogging all together and continues to look at the man.

_I found him. _

_I found dream boy. _


End file.
